Dealova: Nobody Knows
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan: jatuh cinta sendirian.


"_Pada akhirnya, orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa mendoakan. Mereka cuma bisa mendoakan, setelah capek berharap, pengharapan yang ada dari dulu, yang tumbuh dari mulai kecil sekali, hingga makin lama makin besar, lalu semakin lama semakin jauh. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam pada akhirnya menerima. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam paham bahwa kenyataan terkadang berbeda dengan apa yang kita inginkan. Terkadang yang kita inginkan bisa jadi yang tidak kita sesungguhnya kita butuhkan. Dan sebenarnya, yang kita butuhkan hanyalah merelakan. Orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam hanya bisa, seperti yang mereka selalu lakukan, jatuh cinta sendirian." __**– Raditya Dika [Marmut Merah Jambu]**_

* * *

><p><strong>DEALOVA: NOBODY KNOWS<strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** © Day-chan Arusuki**

**AU. DLDR. **_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

* * *

><p>Jemari kecil itu terus berdansa di layar <em>handphone<em>-nya. Entah apa yang dia ketik, namun yang pasti tidak ada hubungannya dengan buku pelajaran di depannya.

"Ih, ini lucu!" serunya mendadak. Dia terpaku pada gambar segerombolan pebasket yang diversikan _chibi_.

"Ino! Kau belum tidur?"

Gadis bersurai pirang itu terlonjak. "Aaa … iya, ini beres-beres."

Ino menggerutu sembari membersihkan meja belajarnya dari buku-buku yang menurutnya kitab neraka. Bisakah ayahnya memberi sedikit kelonggaran bagi putrinya? Seperti, menentukan sendiri jam tidur? Atau pergi ke sekolah sendiri?

Tidak, tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Menghela napas, Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur—setelah mematikan lampu tentunya. Dibukanya kembali _handphone_-nya dan kembali _browsing_ tidak jelas. Membuka _social media_—_Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Path, LINE, WeChat _dan segebok lainnya. Dia membukanya setiap lima menit kemudian menutupnya kembali karena bosan. Lalu membukanya lagi karena bosan juga.

Sesekali Ino melirik ke arah jam. Masih menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Masih lama.

Ino menghela napas.

Dia menggulingkan badannya kesana kemari agar tidak diserang kantuk. Tidak, dia harus tetap terjaga sampai pergantian hari terlewati, kemudian dia bisa tidur sebebasnya. Ayahnya tidak mungkin mengganggu, karena dia sudah mematikan lampunya.

Kalau dipikir secara logika, ini sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Tidak ada.

Kalian, yang waras di sana, jangan sekali-kali mencoba melakukan hal konyol seperti yang akan Ino lakukan kali ini.

Gadis pirang itu menunggu waktu dengan bermain _game online_ di _handphone_-nya. Karena bahaya, kalau dia _browsing_ lagi, nanti dia bisa teriak spontan seperti tadi. Dengan brutalnya dia mengirimkan _invite game_ jam segini ke teman-temannya agar dia mendapatkan suatu _item_ dan bisa bermain.

Setelah lama Ino bermain, dia hampir lupa kalau dia sedang menunggu waktu. Dengan segera diliriknya jam ungu kebiruan tersebut, lalu menghela napas lega. Dia tepat waktu.

Dia _exit_ _game_-nya, dan dengan tenang dia tersenyum kecil sambil tetap memandang jam wekernya yang berdenting pelan.

"Tiga … dua … satu …."

_AM_

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke_-kun_."

Ino tersenyum.

Menatap langit-langit kamarnya sebentar, gadis penyuka ungu itu kemudian menutup kedua matanya sembari menelungkupkan tangannya di depan dada.

"_Kami-sama_, berkatilah dia. Di ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas ini, jadikanlah dia pribadi yang pintar dan taat serta takut akan Engkau. Sertai dia dalam perbuatannya, sehingga apa yang dia lakukan akan selalu berhasil. Jagalah dia selalu, lindungi dia …."

Mulai dari doa yang serius, hingga yang tidak jelas.

"… oh, jaga rambut pantat ayamnya yang seksi itu. Mata elangnya, dan juga tangan besarnya …."

Ino masih tersenyum saat dia mengucapkan doa-doa tersebut.

"… amin."

Ino membuka matanya. Tanpa terasa manik biru itu telah terbanjiri oleh likuid bening yang entah kapan sudah ada. Alirannya deras sekali, sampai bantal di bawahnya ikut basah karenanya.

Dia cukup yakin, bahwa dialah orang pertama yang mengucapkan.

Tapi tak seorang pun tahu.

Termasuk yang di sana.

Iya, ini sangatlah sia-sia. Tidak ada gunanya.

Tapi toh, setidaknya dia tulus melakukannya.

**-xxx-**

"Hei, hei, _Pig_. Kau tahu?"

"Apa, _forehead_?"

"Sasuke_-kun_! Dia ulang tahun sekarang!" ucap Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Aaa …." jawab Ino sekenanya. "Lalu?"

"Lalu, katamu? Apa kau tidak mengucapi dia sesuatu atau memberi begitu? Hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini melakukannya …."

Ino berlagak berpikir. "Hm … tidak. Dia tipikal cowok cuek. Aku tidak mau jika ucapan atau hadiahku dipandang sebelah mata olehnya."

"Lagipula, siapa juga yang suka dengan pantat ayam dingin itu? Kurasa kau tahu hal ini, Sakura," lanjut Ino memijat keningnya.

Sakura tertawa. "Oh iya, ya. Kau kan tidak suka dengan cowok yang cuek seperti itu."

Ino ingin berekspresi tertawa, namun nyatanya tidak bisa. Alhasil, wajah datarlah yang keluar.

"Iya."

*****END*****


End file.
